Sword's Fate
by Sleeping-force's-inside
Summary: "Bring us Virizion." "Yes, my Lady." Kyurem remembered last time he had ignored her only too well. R & E & R Epilogue Online!
1. Prologue

**Category:**** Pokémon**

**Rating:**** M **

**Couples:**** Virizion/Cobalion/Terrakion/Keldeo**

**Warnings:**** Major AU, Blood, Character Death, Gore, Lemon**

**Chapter:**** Prologue**

**Copyright:**** © characters and places by Nintendo & Game Freak; © Plot and OC's by me**

**Author's Note: ****This story will be very detailed in most of the things I give a warning for. If this bothers you for some reason, please LEAVE NOW! This story is NOT for the faint of heart, or those that are easily offended. If you are either, please go read a different story.**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Kyurem was resting in his cave. The ice outside glittered in the last rays of the sun that managed to reach the bottom of the mountain crater that held Full Court. It had been several years since he last had visitors: Keldeo, the Colt Pokémon, had foolishly challenged him. The battle had been a nice one once Keldeo got over his fear, but of course the Dragon had been victorious in the end.

He snorted softly, shifting a bit as he looked at the sky overhead. Several of the Cryogonal flew overhead. He glared when he noticed that it seemed as if they were fleeing from something.

He rose to his feet, walking outside. His steps softly reverberated in the surrounding ice and rock.

Kyurem growled when he looked up and saw that yes, the Cryogonal were fleeing. He looked around, his golden eyes flashing in anger. Who dared enter Full Court and not announce his presence?

"Cease thy growling, Kyurem, Lord of Full Court, thou know full well we do not like it."

He wheeled around, taking to the skies to be faster. Where his cave had been was now only shadow…

"My lady…" He whispered, settling down on the ground again. "Forgive me."

"Forgiven." The voice came from deep inside the shadows, echoing in the crater. The user did not bother to use telepathy and any humans would have heard bone-chilling screeches instead of words. "We have need of thee."

"Ever at your service." He answered as the shadows spread through his icy domain. The Cryogonal had all fled by now, this new power unsettling them deeply.

"Bring us a Sword, Kyurem. We desire it." The order was short, but clear.

For the first time in his life, Kyurem felt truly torn. He respected the Swords of Justice, but he feared the one talking to him now. Yes, he, Kyurem, was afraid. Perhaps as afraid as the young Keldeo had been after White Kyurem had frozen the three Swords of Justice.

"Wilt thou not heed us?" The voice boomed, several ice-beams shaking under the volume.

"I would never dare." He quickly answered, ducking on instinct. "Do you desire a specific Sword, my Lady?"

"Terrakion and Cobalion are on the move. Keldeo and Virizion are in Pinwheel Forest for Virizion is ill and requires rest." She told him, volume lowering to acceptable levels. "Bring us Virizion."

"Yes, my Lady." He remembered last time he had ignored her only too well. He could not go through that again. He would have to take Virizion.

The shadows did not fade. It took him a moment to realize that she would wait until he delivered the Sword to her. A shiver ran down his back.

He took to the skies, flying as fast as he could to Pinwheel Forest. Behind him Full Court was engulfed in shadows.


	2. Chapter 1

**Category:**** Pokémon**

**Rating:**** M **

**Couples:**** Virizion/Cobalion/Terrakion/Keldeo**

**Warnings:**** Major AU, Blood, Character Death, Gore, Lemon**

**Chapter:**** 1**

**Copyright:**** © characters and places by Nintendo & Game Freak; © Plot and OC's by me**

**Author's Note: ****This story will be very detailed in most of the things I give a warning for. If this bothers you for some reason, please LEAVE NOW! This story is NOT for the faint of heart, or those that are easily offended. If you are either, please go read a different story.**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Virizion coughed again. She smacked her lips as the pain in her throat increased: no matter how much she drank, it still felt as if she hadn't drunk for ages. At least the fever had broken during the night, since it had reached concerning levels quite a few times over the last few days.

"How are you feeling?" A young voice spoke into her mind. Keldeo jumped over one of the big roots sheltering her, a branch with Lum berries in his jaw.

"A bit better." She smiled at him. "You are doing well in taking care of me."

He blushed a bit at the praise, putting the branch down in front of her. "You're mostly telling me what to do. I'm just doing as told."

"Don't sell yourself short." She countered, pulling one of the berries of the branch and eating it.

He smiled, lying down beside her. "The fever hasn't come back?"

She shook her head, eating another berry. "It has completely broken."

He nodded in relief, but suddenly perked up. It took the sick Grassland Pokémon a few moments to realize what had alarmed him: there was frost on the leaves overhead.

It was Summer…

In front of them the grass froze, ice appearing on the bark of the tree they were under. The air dropped in temperature, going from a comfortable summer-midday to a freezing winter-morning.

Virizion struggled to her feet, noting with worry that she was still very unsteady. She groaned softly as a shadow appeared in front of them.

"Kyurem." Keldeo greeted the new arrival. "Why are you here?"

The Ice-Dragon radiated apprehension as he faced them in his White Kyurem-form. Several Cryogonal flew overhead.

"I have to do something here." He answered, his voice reverberating in their heads. "And I must ask for your forgiveness, but my hand was forced."

"What do you mean?" Virizion demanded, her pink eyes narrowing in distrust. Since when did Kyurem apologize? Had he ever even done that before now?

He said nothing, his own golden eyes revealing nothing. Then he roared and charged.

Keldeo managed to dodge his Shadow Claw, but Virizion was hit full-force, unable to get away in time in her weakened state. He threw her against the tree, the frozen bark breaking under the force of her impact.

"Hey!" Keldeo called, sending a Focus Blast at the great dragon who simply cut it with the same Shadow Claw he had used against Virizion. "Leave her alone."

"I cannot do that." Kyurem answered with a tinge of sadness in his voice. "You have a fine sword, young one, but this is a battle you cannot win. Go and warn Cobalion and Terrakion: that is her only chance."

"I won't even think about it." The young Sword of Justice countered, changing into his Resolute Form.

"Then I will have to make you." A Dragon Pulse accompanied the words, but Keldeo easily evaded the attack.

Normally Kyurem would have enjoyed a good battle, but now he was rather short on time. He simply couldn't afford to battle the young Sword, especially since the Cryogonal had warned him that the other two were returning and would soon be here. And he knew that they would get here even faster the moment they noticed the battle.

He took to the skies, charging up and used Ice Burn on the Colt Pokémon. He frowned just a bit when noticing that the attack had only hit half of his opponent, freezing him – now in his normal Forme again – against the side of another tree.

He looked over to where Virizion was struggling back to her feet and send a Dragon Pulse her way, knocking her out by slamming her into the tree once more. The sound of her pain-filled cry reverberated through the forest, reaching everyone even remotely near.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Both froze instantly, despite their heavy dependence on Telepathy still recognizing the voice faintly echoing between the trees: Virizion…

"Look!" Terrakion cried out, pointing to the skies. Kyurem was flying overhead in his White Kyurem-forme, seemingly returning from Rumination Field to Full Court.

"He wouldn't have…" Cobalion breathed, dashing forward. For once he did not reprimand his companion for running straight through the trees instead of around them. He probably would have done the same had he been able to.

"Keldeo! Virizion!" He cast his mind outward as far as he could, hoping – no, praying – for an answer.

"Cobalion!" Keldeo answered him with fear and urgency in his voice, but Virizion remained silent.

Both older males noted in horror that a wide stretch of the forest was frozen, the ice growing thicker the closer they came to the field.

"What happened here?" Cobalion breathed as he overlooked the field. It was frozen solid, the tree they had left Virizion under bearing dents and Keldeo was stuck to a different one, trapped by a thick layer of ice.

Terrakion quickly freed their young charge with a well-aimed hit.

"Kyurem came and attacked us. He took Virizion back to Full Court." Keldeo told them, shivering lightly. "I couldn't stop him."

"Did he say why?" Cobalion frowned as Keldeo shook his head. This was not at all like Kyurem. He hated going out of Full Court, only doing so when he felt a very urgent need. What use could taking Virizion bring him that would weigh up against the cost? He had to know that they would follow him to save her. Was that part of his plan?

"What will we do?" Terrakion asked, already knowing the answer, seeing it written in Cobalion's eyes.

"We follow him." Cobalion confirmed his assumptions. "And we do it immediately."


	3. Chapter 2

**Category:**** Pokémon**

**Rating:**** M **

**Couples:**** Virizion/Cobalion/Terrakion/Keldeo**

**Warnings:**** Major AU, Blood, Character Death, Gore, Lemon**

**Chapter:**** 2**

**Copyright:**** © characters and places by Nintendo & Game Freak; © Plot and OC's by me**

**Author's Note: ****This story will be very detailed in most of the things I give a warning for. If this bothers you for some reason, please LEAVE NOW! This story is NOT for the faint of heart, or those that are easily offended. If you are either, please go read a different story.**

**Author's note2:**** Merry Christmas! Or the appropriate equivalent of your belief-system. :D**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Kyurem flinched when he returned to Full Court, Virizion's unconscious form securely on his back. The place was one black pit, shadows covering every conceivable surface. The Cryogonal stayed behind as he descended to the ground inside the crater.

"Thou art fast." The voice rattled his bones, a thing he really hated to admit.

"I know better than to make you wait." He answered, carefully setting down. The ice, covered by the shadows, crunched under his weight. "Here is Virizion."

Her body disappeared from his back as a form appeared in front of him. "Thou hast done well. We suggest that thou prepare for the arrival of her companions."

He looked over his shoulder into the direction of Pinwheel Forest. "Yes." He had faintly caught Cobalion's cry for Virizion and Keldeo as he had left Rumination Field and he just knew that by now all three of the remaining Swords of Justice were hot on his heels.

The shadows faded, returning Full Court to its' frozen glory. Yet the presence of the other remained. As he turned around to her again, he saw a vague dragon-shape towering over him, holding Virizion in shadowy tendrils. He really hoped the Being of Swords wouldn't wake any time soon.

Despite his every instinct screaming not to turn his back on her, he had no choice, turning to face the tunnel the other Legendaries would come through.

Commotion overhead heralded their arrival. The Cryogonal fled from the anger radiating of all three… A Flash Cannon shot through the air, hitting several of them.

"Kyurem!" Cobalion's mental voice held a note he had never heard in the Steel Musketeer before: raw fury.

"Sword of Justice." Kyurem outwardly calmly greeted him as the three males jumped down to face him. On the inside, his heart was racing.

"Where is Virizion?" Terrakion snarled, head lightly lowered as if he was about to charge.

The Boundary Pokémon stepped aside, revealing what was behind him and what none of them had yet realized. Their eyes widened, Keldeo making an involuntary step back at the sight.

"Thou art certainly among the fastest we have witnessed." The bone-chilling screeches send a shiver down Cobalion's spine. "Yet thou art still too late."

"Release her." He demanded instead, glaring at the shadows holding his companion.

"Nay." The voice answered. "If thou want her, thou wilt have to find her first."

It was like someone turned on a vacuum-cleaner: the shadow got sucked down, taking Virizion with it. By the time they could react, it was too late.

Kyurem did not look at them.

"What was that?" Cobalion demanded. "And where did it take Virizion?"

The Dragon did not answer, looking up at the frozen spire beside him.

"Kyurem!"

"I cannot tell you." He looked at them. "It is not my place to tell."

"You took her, of course you can tell us." Terrakion boomed. "Where is she?"

"Beyond my reach." The Ice-dragon answered. "For what took her is beyond my power. You must go to others with your questions. Others who do not need to fear reprisal for their revelations."

"But you are…" Keldeo whispered. "You are the strongest Dragon-type of the world!"

"In raw battle-power, perhaps. But not in any others, such as political influence among the Legendaries." The Ice-dragon sighed. "In those I am very much at the bottom of the power-scale. Go to those higher, who CAN help you."

"You are not lying." Cobalion softly said, hearing the truth in the other's words. "Who must we ask then?"

"What do you know of the Legendaries of Sinnoh?" Kyurem answered the Leader's question with one of his own.

"Very little: Legendaries stay in their own regions, with only one or two exceptions such as Arceus here and there." Cobalion answered. "You know this as well as I do. Why?"

"That was a Sinnoh Legendary." Kyurem pointed to where the shadow had been. "Go to Sinnoh, and find Knowledge. Knowledge is impartial, he does not choose sides: he can help you find a way to where she has taken Virizion."

"So you want us to travel to Sinnoh?" Terrakion demanded. "You do remember how long that will take us, don't you?"

"No Unova Legendary can help you." Kyurem coldly stated, his golden eyes flashing. "Or do you think I took Virizion because I felt like it? I took her because I had no choice. Now either you take my advice and go to Sinnoh or I can assure you that you will never see her again. What will it be, Swords of Justice?"

There was a deadly silence between them, the only sound that of the wind moving around them. Even the Cryogonal did not make a sound as they flew overhead.

They turned and ran, leaving Full Court.

"Good luck. You will need it, believe me." Kyurem whispered, watching them leave for Sinnoh. "I remember when it was me. And it was not pretty…"

They did not hear his words.


	4. Chapter 3

**Category:**** Pokémon**

**Rating:**** M **

**Couples:**** Virizion/Cobalion/Terrakion/Keldeo**

**Warnings:**** Major AU, Blood, Character Death, Gore, Lemon**

**Chapter:**** 2**

**Copyright:**** © characters and places by Nintendo & Game Freak; © Plot and OC's by me**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

They arrived at the Southern coast of Unova soon enough. It was the crossing of the seas to reach Sinnoh that would prove to be ever so slightly problematic. None of them were a full Water-type and Terrakion was even weak against it, so even if they had been able to stamina-wise, swimming there was no option.

Cobalion did not like it at all, but they snuck aboard a ship in the harbor of Castelia as stowaways. Somehow they managed to stay hidden from all the humans aboard the vessel, reaching Sunyshore City in a matter of days.

The sailors working on unloading the ship that evening would tell each other they saw shadows leap off the railing, disappearing in the lands surrounding the city in moments. None of them were sure what kind of Pokémon it had been, most assuming it to be wild Stantler or the like.

A form hiding in the shadows of an alleyway chuckled at that, knowing exactly who had left that ship. It had not been Stantler, but rather three Legendaries who were long overdue. His purple tail flicked lightly from side to side as he flew off, his powerful psychic abilities cloaking him from the humans bustling in the city even now.

His three bulbous fingers glowed as he stood at the sea-side. He knelt as an image appeared in the waves. "They have arrived in Sinnoh, my Lady."

There was no answer, but he knew better than to expect one. He had been offered the position shortly after leaving his creations alone and he had taken it gladly after getting to know his potential master a bit better. Though he better not call her master or mistress to her face, she'd have his head!

He rose again, looking at the forest the three Legendaries had disappeared in. Let's hope he could catch up with them again. At the speed they had been running even in Unova, he would be pushed to the limit of his own skills quite a bit to keep up with them and stay hidden at the same time. Well, at least they weren't like the Unovean Dragons two years ago. Those had been a nightmare to deal with.

The sand was disturbed only ever so slightly as he rose up again, opening the hunt. He would ensure they would do as desired, even if that meant 'nudging' them in the right direction.

He found them quicker than he might have expected. They were discussing their next move. Hidden by several trees as well as his abilities he watched them talk softly among themselves. A few times the youngest looked at him, as if having sensed his presence. Formidable indeed…

They decided to rest for the night, settling down in the clearing without a worry about any trainers that might come by.

He left them alone for now, softly floating to a nearby pond. None of the wild Pokémon seemed to notice his passing and even the trainer he cut off did not see him.

Arriving at the pond his body glowed, calling forth an image once more. This time the Pokémon depicted did react to his presence.

"They have decided to rest tonight. They will reopen the hunt for you and Virizion tomorrow." He reported, settling down in the soft grass as he did so.

"When they find Knowledge, you will return to my side." The image ordered. "We both know that he will tell them where to find me. And they will come."

"Yes." He lowered his head lightly, canceling the image. For a while he stood at the water-edge, letting the gentle wind play around him. His eyes were closed as he listened to the sounds of the night. He settled in one of the trees, curling up on one of the big branches and wrapped his tail around him as he fell asleep.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Keldeo was the first to wake, stretching as he got up from between Terrakion and Cobalion. He shook his limbs as he trotted to where he had seen water last night. The water was clear and clean and he eagerly drank several big gulps before noticing that he was not alone.

Instinctively his muscles tensed as he looked up. Across from him a psychic-type was eating a berry he had taken from a small mound beside him. Piercing purple eyes looked up at the young Musketeer.

"Good morning." Keldeo heard in his mind. His grey eyes narrowed when he realized that the other was a Legendary too.

"Good morning." He inclined his head in greeting. "I am Keldeo."

"You are not from Sinnoh…" The psychic invited him over. "I am named Mewtwo."

"No, I am not." Keldeo lightly jumped over the pond to beside Mewtwo. "Are you?"

"No." Mewtwo smiled in amusement. "But I have been staying here for many years now, so I do know quite a bit over the region." He offered a berry to the horse-like Legendary. "Legendaries rarely bother with regions they are not native to. What brings you here?"

"I and my companions are looking for a member of our group." Keldeo thanked the psychic for the berry and ate it. It was a Lum berry.

"Oh?" Mewtwo had been about to take another bite of the berry he was holding, but now lowered it again. "Can I help you?"

"If you know where we can find Knowledge…" Keldeo looked at him.

"Knowledge?" Mewtwo frowned, then seemed to realize something. "Oh, you mean Uxie! Yes, I know where he lives."

"Really?" Keldeo eagerly asked. "Could you tell me?"

Mewtwo smiled, but then froze and whipped around to where Keldeo had been standing. The soft glow of psychic powers shone around him.

Keldeo followed his line of sight. "Oh, those are my companions. Cobalion and Terrakion. Guys, this is Mewtwo, he says he can help us."

They jumped over the pond, landing heavily on the grass beside the other two Legendaries.

"You can?" Cobalion asked, looking at the other with his trademark scowl in place.

"If finding Knowledge means you need to see Uxie, the Being of Knowledge." Mewtwo scowled right back, not backing down in the slightest. "Then yes, I can help you with that."


	5. Chapter 4

**Category:**** Pokémon**

**Rating:**** M**

**Couples:**** Virizion/Cobalion/Terrakion/Keldeo**

**Warnings:**** Major AU, Blood, Character Death, Gore, Lemon**

**Chapter:**** 4**

**Copyright:**** © characters and places by Nintendo & Game Freak; © Plot and OC's by me**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Mewtwo showed them the way to Lake Acuity, where Knowledge resides. When asked why he did not join them he stated he had other duties that he could not just abandon.

"But I am certain we will meet again. Good luck with finding your companion." He nodded in farewell and then flew off in the complete opposite direction from where they were headed.

The three did not say anything as they watched him disappear from sight, instead turning to the coast. He had said they should simply follow it until they reached Snowpoint City and then move inland to reach the lake where Uxie lived most of the time. The Psychic warned them that he might visit his siblings at times, but would always return before midnight.

They ran tirelessly until reaching the mentioned city after which they slowly and carefully made their way inland. They couldn't afford to encounter any trainers now!

They reached a perfectly round lake soon enough.

"You think this is it?" Keldeo asked as they looked out over the still waters to the small island in the middle.

"I hope it is." Cobalion answered, frowning as he looked around.

"This is the place you seek." A young voice spoke gently in their minds. It reverberated with the wisdom of ages. "Come to me, Swords of Justice. Come to my cave."

They saw the only cave-opening on the island and crossed the water to reach it. Terrakion panted softly as they climbed ashore, not liking the water at all.

The cave was simple, immediately opening to a big room. Most of the ground was covered with a thin sheen of water, rippling gently as they entered.

"Welcome, Swords of Justice." The very same voice spoke again. In front of them a small grey pixie-like Pokémon turned to face them, eyes closed. His head was covered in yellow and there were gems on his forehead and tail-tips. "You have traveled far to come here."

"Are you Uxie, the being of Knowledge?" Cobalion asked.

"Yes, I am." The other Legendary flew up to them. "And I already know who you are, Cobalion, Musketeer of Steel; Terrakion, Musketeer of Stone and young Keldeo, Musketeer of Water. Welcome in my humble home."

"You already know us?" Keldeo curiously asked. "Did Mewtwo warn you about our coming?"

"No." Uxie twirled around his own axis a few times as he moved in front of Keldeo. "No one warned me. But I knew you would come. I know everything, for I AM Knowledge in every sense of the word. I know why you have journeyed all the way here from Unova."

"Then please, tell us where to find Virizion." Terrakion pleaded. "If you know everything, please tell us."

"Virizion…" Uxie whispered. "She was taken from you. Taken far, far away from you."

"That we know." Cobalion sharply stated.

"Mind your manners, steel-hearted boy." Uxie's voice grew equally sharp. "I am above you, and should I decide not to tell you, you will never find her. I am a direct child of Arceus and you are not in any position to force me." The gem on his forehead flashed briefly with psychic power.

"Forgive me." Cobalion lowered his head. "I am just worried about her."

"You have a heart of Steel. Use it when the time calls for it." Uxie stated. "As I was saying, Virizion was taken. She was carried far beyond the boundaries of this world."

"We can't reach her?" Keldeo asked fearfully.

"There is one place where you can: it is called Turnback Cave and it is the entrance to the Afterlife." Uxie soothed the young Musketeer. "Enter Turnback Cave, traverse it and enter the Distortion World."

"Distortion World?" Terrakion asked.

"A place where Space is unstable and Time does not flow, a place where even Arceus does not rule supreme. There dwells Giratina. It was she who took Virizion and only she can return her." Uxie nodded solemnly as he said that.

"Giratina?" Cobalion had a faint memory of the name. He had been told about that Legendary once, long ago.

"A child of Arceus, like I am. She was her pride and joy: indeed she was her very counterpart. As such, she takes lives instead of giving them. In fury over this cruel life she raged through Sinnoh long ago, killing millions. Arceus banished her then to never set foot outside the Distortion World and Turnback Cave again." Uxie told them. "Now Giratina is the Scourge of the Legendaries, the Reaper of Life and – should the situation require it – the executioner of Arceus. Be careful when you face her: in the Distortion World you will find that nothing is what it seems."

"Where can we find Turnback Cave?" Cobalion asked.

"The other side of Sinnoh." Uxie said. "Retrace your footsteps, and then follow Mewtwo's. He went there after guiding you here. Should you lose them, ask for Sendoff Spring."

"Mewtwo went there?" Terrakion frowned. "Who would go there willingly?"

"That is for me to know and you to find out." Uxie smiled warmly. "Now go, Musketeers. The hardest part of this journey is only about to begin."

None spoke for a while as Uxie returned to his previous spot deeper in the cave.

"Why was she taken?" Keldeo spoke up, his voice breaking the silence.

"Will it make a difference if I tell you?" Uxie wondered. "You are in enough turmoil as it is, young one, no need to make it worse. The reason shall no doubt be revealed when you face the Ruler of the Distortion World. She might be many things, but not honorless."


	6. Chapter 5

**Category:**** Pokémon**

**Rating:**** M**

**Couples:**** Virizion/Cobalion/Terrakion/Keldeo**

**Warnings:**** Major AU, Blood, Character Death, Gore, Lemon**

**Chapter:**** 5**

**Copyright:**** © characters and places by Nintendo & Game Freak; © Plot and OC's by me**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"You think Mewtwo knew?" Terrakion asked Cobalion as they ran down the coast once more.

"Why else would he go from our meeting to her?" The Steel Musketeer growled. "He went to warn her."

"But why would he do that? He did not know us before hand, so why going against us?" Keldeo jumped over a fallen tree, looking up at their leader.

"Why did Giratina do it?" Cobalion asked rhetorically. "If Mewtwo is on her hand, he needs no reason to go against us. What is more important is why he send us to Uxie instead of elsewhere. He helped us on our way while knowing we are after his associate. Why he did that I want to know right now."

They continued in silence, not even stopping for the night. Instead they followed the traces Mewtwo had left to where Uxie had pointed them: Send-off Spring and with it Turnback Cave.

They were greeted with a fog thicker than any other they had encountered before. The Pokémon and humans alike had disappeared miles ago. Only one presence greeted them: that of a powerful Psychic-type.

They arrived at the water's edge several days after meeting with Uxie. They found the cave-entrance quickly, but they could not enter.

"You truly are quite fast." Mewtwo stated, bowing lightly as they faced him in front of the cave they needed to enter. "I greet you in name of Giratina, Ruler of the Distortion World and Lady of Turnback Cave."

"You knew." Cobalion accused him. "Why did you take Virizion?"

"I took nothing, Giratina did." Mewtwo smiled lightly. "I helped you instead: you should be thanking me for pointing you to Uxie and ultimately here."

"You are helping the one who took our comrade." Terrakion growled. "Begone, or battle us."

"I shall do neither." Their opposite stated calmly. "I shall lead you through Turnback Cave to the Distortion World: Giratina wishes to speak to you."

"Why should I follow you?" Cobalion demanded, the blue sheen of his Sacred Sword covering his body as he closed in on the other Legendary.

Mewtwo remained smiling. "Because Space in Turnback Cave is already under influence of the Distortion World: if you do not know what to look for you will take days or more to find the Entrance. I know what to look for and I am willing to show you. It will save you much time."

"And how could we tell you would not lead us astray?" Keldeo glared at the purple Pokémon.

"Did I lie to you before? I never said I did not know where your companion was and Uxie was right where I told you he would be." Mewtwo calmly countered. "It is your choice: follow me and actually find Virizion or go in alone and lose not only her, but yourselves as well. I do not care what you choose, but from what I could tell Virizion would appreciate a swift rescue. The Distortion World is not kind to those that are weak, whether it is by lack of training or illness."

He was baiting them, but to what end they could not say. Did he want them to attack him? To charge past him into the cave blindly?

Cobalion's stare, capable of taming even the most unruly Pokémon was the only thing preventing his two others to do either. "Lead the way." He ordered instead, his eyes boring into those of Mewtwo: yellow meeting purple.

"As you wish." The Psychic invited them in, floating above the stone floor in front of them. His dark purple tail flicked from side to side as he regarded the exits of each room closely.

It seemed to Keldeo they kept coming back to the same ones again and again. There were simply no differences to discern among them. The monotony was only broken by Pilars, rising up from the floor to the ceiling and covered in an old language.

Then came a room that was very different: stairs led down to a platform. On that very platform a black and purple vortex was lazily swirling on the ground.

"The entrance to the Distortion World." Mewtwo pointed. "As I told you."

The three Swords of Justice said nothing and indeed did not even look at him as they jumped down to the platform. Even as they entered they did not look back.

Mewtwo grinned as he saw them enter, casting his mind outward. "They are in." He spoke. The two minds he addressed did not answer him, only a soft mental tap as acknowledgement reached back to him. He floated down, not hesitating as he entered the vortex as well.

A shudder went through the cave moments later. Had anyone been outside they would have seen the entrance of the room melt shut with pure granite as the entrance to the Distortion World collapsed in on itself.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The place they found themselves in was unlike any other they had seen before. Land floated aimlessly, water flowed upwards and the plants that grew here grew into the ground instead of upwards. Islands would appear and disappear at random, shifting between others when you jumped on them. There was no light and no shadow. Despite that you could see far if you turned in the right direction and no further than your nose if you turned the wrong way.

Were it flowers or trees they passed? What was up and what was down? Did they walk on top or underneath the islands? Had they been here for hours, or only minutes?

They had lost every sense of direction after just a short while.

"Guys!" A voice called out to them, echoing in their skulls. Far below them, in a field of these strange plants, a flash of light green appeared. The fourth Sword of Justice struggled to jump from her island to the next, calling out once more.


	7. Chapter 6

**Category:**** Pokémon**

**Rating:**** M**

**Couples:**** Virizion/Cobalion/Terrakion/Keldeo**

**Warnings:**** Major AU, Blood, Character Death, Gore, Lemon**

**Chapter:**** 6**

**Copyright:**** © characters and places by Nintendo & Game Freak; © Plot and OC's by me**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Virizion!" Keldeo exclaimed, jumping down the islands to meet her. "You're alright!"

"Keldeo…" She softly said, smiling as he approached her. He nuzzled her lovingly and she looked up at the two other members of their quartet. They jumped down much calmer, but while Terrakion greeted her in relief as well, Cobalion stayed back, seemingly studying the Grass-type Musketeer. Something was off…

"You are not Virizion." He coldly stated. "Where is she?"

None of the other three said a word, but her face was far less shocked than it should have been.

"So thou art not only fast, but also observant." The mental voice of the female deepened as a grin appeared. "Reshiram too saw through our ruse almost immediately, realizing that the Ice Dragon in front of her was not her brother Kyurem." She raised one of her front-legs, resting it on Keldeo's back, pulling him closer. He shuddered at the touch, but seemed unable to get away. "She saw the truth just as thy steel heart did not betray thee with feelings of joy that would blind thee to the lie in front of thee."

"Leave him alone." Cobalion growled softly, stepping up to her.

"Or what, Sword of Justice?" 'Virizion' countered, her eyes turning red as they looked at one another. "Does thou truly think thy Sword could harm us?"

"I know other attacks as well." He coldly stated. "Let him go."

"Nay." She countered, pulling Keldeo under her. "We like him: he is cute and cute things always die so enjoyably." She rested her cheek against that of the Water Pokémon, smiling serenely at Cobalion. "And looks of horror just are so… enchanting…" She lightly nibbed at the blue crest of Keldeo, earning herself a Hyper Beam from Terrakion, aimed at her side.

She hissed as the attack passed straight through her, looking at the Rock Musketeer with a murderous expression.

Keldeo meeped when he felt something shift on his back. He strained to turn and look at the fake Virizion standing over him, eyes widening when he felt wiggling in his fur.

In the wide eyes of both Cobalion and Terrakion he saw reflected what he himself could not see: the Virizion seemed to turn brown on some spots, like an apple left outside too long. One of those spots was on her face, turning the right half of it into a rotten mess. What was worse was the source of the wiggling: worms. Dozens burrowed through her flesh, in and out, leaving blood-trails in their wake. And because she still towered over him, they were also crawling over him. He shuddered as he felt more and more of the things drop on him, unable to move to get them off him.

"So this is the path thou chooses?" She demanded, no longer using telepathy, but rather bone-chilling screeches that did not fit her form at all. "The path of violence it shall be then." She stepped back, allowing Keldeo to move again. He did not, instead staring at her with wide eyes. "We will be waiting for you, Swords of Justice. You better make haste, or I will ensure you do."

She turned into shadow, growing in size and malice and rose up in the air.

"Where is Virizion?" Cobalion roared as Keldeo shook himself to get rid of all the worms.

"Deeper." Came the answer. "Perhaps even deeper than you can go. Follow us if you can, Swords of Justice." She dove down, disappearing from their sight.

"Are you alright?" Cobalion looked their youngest member over, flicking some remaining worms away himself.

"Yes." Keldeo shook himself again, still feeling the worms crawl all over him. "Was that Giratina?"

"Most likely." Terrakion looked down from the island. "I can see her floating down there. Not that that means much in this place."

The other two joined him, seeing the black form floating below several islands.

"I will not leave without Virizion." Cobalion glared. "But if you want to, you can."

"Heck no!" Keldeo exclaimed. "Where would we be if we won't keep our Oath?"

"So true." Terrakion nodded.

Their leader smiled briefly and then lead the way down. It almost seemed like the shadow was a mirage: never getting any closer, no matter how far they went.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Thou have to admit: they are persistent." The telepathic voice rung in her skull.

Virizion did not answer, merely glaring at the shadow floating over her.

"Would thou stop that?" Giratina chuckled. "Before we know it, thou wilt have burned a hole through us with thy glare alone."

"It's less than you deserve." Virizion ground out, straining against her bonds with a growl.

"Thou overestimate our part in this." A shadowy tendril reached out, rubbing the Grass-type deer's neck gently. "But we should be glad that thou art not like Kyurem had been: he destroyed quite a few of our islands during his stay here."

"Kyurem?" Virizion echoed.

"Oh yes, he was here once too. Long ago." Giratina enveloped Virizion with several more tendrils, rubbing the rump of the deer. "We had to knock him out to preserve our world."

"Let. Me. Go." Virizion glared at the tendrils caressing her body.

"Nay." Something heavy and solid settled on the Grasslands Pokémon's back. "We cannot do that. Not unless dear Cobalion does as we wish him to."

The breath that stirred the short hairs on her neck was ice-cold and Virizion was unable to suppress a shudder at it in time.

Giratina chuckled once more, the sound reverberating through the body of both herself and that of her prisoner.


	8. Chapter 7

**Category:**** Pokémon**

**Rating:**** M**

**Couples:**** Virizion/Cobalion/Terrakion/Keldeo**

**Warnings:**** Major AU, Blood, Character Death, Gore, Lemon**

**Chapter:**** 7**

**Copyright:**** © characters and places by Nintendo & Game Freak; © Plot and OC's by me**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Virizion had always thought she was beyond fear. She thought she had conquered the fear in her heart, as she always advised Keldeo. She had been wrong. Another shudder ran through her body as Giratina shifted, her shadows wrapping ever so slightly tighter around the deer. They were cold, freezing cold and the Sword of Justice was slowly starting to feel the effects of claustrophobia. Only years of self-control kept her from screaming when almost curious tentacles started moving to her head.

She bit down on her lip to keep herself from whimpering as they caressed her lean neck, tugging lightly on the leaves sprouting from it. She pressed her eyes close, turning inward to escape the increasing presence of the other around her.

The impact in front of her startled her, her eyes snapping open to look at the source.

"Terrakion!" She exclaimed, praying it was no mirage created by Giratina to taunt her. His eyes told her all she needed to know: it was him.

Their landing was softer, perhaps only lightly cracking the ground they stood upon, but Cobalion and Keldeo too were truly there.

Giratina released Virizion, floating up and back. It had begun…

"Are you alright?" Cobalion softly asked her, swiftly checking her over as the other two moved between her and the ruler of the Distortion World.

"Only a bit weakened." She told him, looking over her shoulder at the massive shadow.

"Indeed, what use would she be to us if she were death?" Giratina asked, a chuckle accompanying the question.

Cobalion's eyes narrowed and the other two tensed, trembling in anger.

"Release her." He demanded.

"Impatient, aren't thee?" Giratina answered, her chuckling stopping as even the shadows around her froze. "As thou wish."

Virizion's eyes widened at what was hidden under the shadows. A massive snake coiled in the air, six black tendrils sprouting from her back, each tipped with a blood-red spike. Golden spikes protruded from the body and golden ribs encased the upper part. A golden mask hid most of her face, only revealing her red eyes.

"We are Giratina, Scourge of the Legendaries, the Reaper of Life and the executioner of Arceus. We took Virizion, but we shall return her, if you do our bidding, Cobalion." Giratina said, her red eyes meeting those of Cobalion evenly. His glare, cowering the most unruly Pokémon, had no effect on the Legendary. It merely seemed to amuse her.

"What exactly do you wish?" He demanded.

"Souls." Came Giratina's answer. "Promise to us the souls of four types, and you shall have Virizion once more."

"Excuse me?" Cobalion's eyes narrowed, a dangerous sign indeed.

"Promise to us a hundred souls of Ice, Dragon, Dark and Ghost each, and the Being of Swords shall run free once more." Giratina repeated. "Fail to do so and she shall remain in this world forever, never to be seen again by mortal eyes."

"What would you need four hundred souls for?" Terrakion demanded, snarling.

"That is of no concern to thee, Sword. But we want them, after their life has ended naturally. Swear them to us." The snake demanded. "Or thou wilt regret it."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Mewtwo watched as the four conferred among themselves, locking everyone out of their mental conversation. He could have forced entry of course, but he wanted to see where this would go.

Giratina briefly glanced up at him, acknowledging his presence with a brief raise of one of her wings, a move any other would have attributed to her floating.

He sat on one of the floating rocks, remnants of Kyurem's stay in this dimension. Damn, did that guy have a temper…

The Swords of Justice hadn't noticed him yet, now turning to Giratina again. Or looking over her shoulder at Giratina, in Virizion's case: the deer was trapped, her legs sunken deep into the ground of the island.

"No."

Giratina remained silent. "Is that thy final answer, Cobalion? Know we can simply take them as we please. Reconsider."

"We shall not deliver innocents to you." Mewtwo's eyes widened at that answer. Nonono… NO… Cobalion, you fool! He wanted to scream, he wanted to warn the Musketeer, but he knew Giratina would kill him for interfering.

"Then if that is thy answer, THIS is ours." Giratina evenly said. The center of her golden crest glowed light blue. Then she was gone.

Virizion's eyes widened and she screamed. The sound echoed in the dimension, bouncing back and forth between the islands. Mewtwo reached out with his powers quickly, just as Giratina ripped Virizion from the ground.

The Deer screamed even louder, her blood coating the face of the Distortion Ruler. Four legs twitched in the ground they had been left in, as their owner got carried up and away by jaws clamping down on her side.

Giratina's bite tightened, crushing bone and tearing through skin. One of her tentacles wrapped around the grass-green neck and twisted. Virizion's screams came to a choking halt when her neck could no longer bear the pressure and gave way.

The two parts were dropped, landing on the ground with a sickening sound.

His eyes widened in horror when seeing her jaw move a few times as if to make a sound. Her wide eyes were staring at Cobalion, bloody tears running down her face. More blood came from between her quivering lips as all movement died down.

Her eyes remained open wide, staring at her three companions.

Giratina calmly returned to her old position, blood staining her golden face-armor. Small rivulets ran down her grey body as she regarded the remaining Swords of Justice.


	9. Chapter 8

**Category:**** Pokémon**

**Rating:**** M**

**Couples:**** Virizion/Cobalion/Terrakion/Keldeo**

**Warnings:**** Major AU, Blood, Character Death, Gore, Lime**

**Chapter:**** 8**

**Copyright:**** © characters and places by Nintendo & Game Freak; © Plot and OC's by me**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Is this as thou wished this to go?" Giratina watched Keldeo shiver. Blood had rained down on him, coloring part of his coat red. "We can give thee more, Sword of Justice, until thou relinquish."

Her black wing shot forward, closing around the neck of the youngest Musketeer. More followed, holding him aloft in front of her. One of her red spikes ran down his exposed stomach, leaving a line of blood in its' wake.

He was frozen in fear, staring at her with terrified, wide grey eyes.

"Enough!" The Flash Cannon missed him by the width of a hair, hitting one of the black wings with enough force to evaporate a mountain. But shadows cannot be destroyed…

Giratina's eyes flashed red, burning with fury as she turned to the Steel Sword.

"Enough…" Cobalion breathed, looking down when his two companions turned to look at him. "I will do as you ask, but leave him alone. Please…"

She dropped the Water Musketeer, floating up to Cobalion. "Swear it to us." She demanded, her wing tipping his head upward so he had to look at her.

"I swear you will have your souls." He said, tears shimmering in the golden depths of his eyes.

There was a terrible silence, during which she pulled her wing back. The sound of it hitting him echoed around them. She had used it like a flat hand, smacking his face hard.

"FOOL!" She screamed, eyes burning brightly now. "Was this truly necessary? Did Virizion truly have to die for you to say these words?"

He quickly recovered from the slap, glaring at her with equal fury. Terrakion shielded young Keldeo, who was cowering under the massive Musketeer, shivering as he peeked at the Ruler of the Distortion World.

"We were in agreement on this." Cobalion countered, righting himself.

"You were fools. I TOLD you that I am the Reaper of Pokémon. After death, each and every soul already IS mine." Giratina hissed. "The only thing she died over was your unwillingness to bow, not to save those souls."

"This was only a game to you?" Terrakion growled, his cheerful visage now looking downright terrifying in his fury.

"It was all a test." Giratina answered almost serenely as she gestured to Virizion's body-parts. "One you failed miserably."

"You killed her to test us?" Cobalion had never before felt such horror in his life. Even when he had seen the devastation of the fire of the Moor of Icirrus, even when he had seen massive armies clash over empty causes he had not felt this horrified.

"No, because you failed your test." Giratina cruelly stated. "Had you but acquiesced to my demands, she would not be like this."

"Why would you even do this to begin with? Were you just frigging bored and decided to cause trouble?" Terrakion roared at her.

"She did it because I ordered her too." The voice was lyrical and just a touch lower than the average soprano. It danced around them, filling them with warmth even with the harsh sentiment it bore.

A pristine white qilin-like Pokémon rose from beneath the island, a heavy golden ring around her midsection.

"Arceus?"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Mewtwo watched as the three struggled to comprehend what was happening around them.

"I asked Giratina to take Virizion and put you to the test." Arceus calmly stated. "And you failed." The cold way she said that was at odds with how he knew her. In his time as Giratina's right-hand man – or whatever would be the appropriate name for his job – he had yet to witness someone fail the test. He had heard stories obviously, but this was the first time he actually saw it all happen.

"What?"

"I created you to govern and protect this world. I created you to guide its' inhabitants. But I cannot create new Legendaries infinitively. I need to know that those I do have created know when to cut their losses and sacrifice others instead of their brethren." Arceus coldly spoke, her irises glowing lightly in what little light illuminated the Distortion World. One of her golden hooves buried itself into the bare rock of the island. "Which is why I order Giratina to put some Legendaries at a time to the test."

"Virizion was killed to test us?" Mewtwo saw they were close to tears and he felt sorry for this.

"No, she wasn't." Arceus shook her head. "I just told you I cannot keep on creating Legendaries left and right. Mewtwo, you can come out now." She looked up, straight at him. It was like she was looking straight into his soul, mental defenses be damned.

"Lady Arceus…" He floated down, bowing to her.

"Return Virizion." She ordered coolly.

He bowed again, reaching out with his powers once more. A piece of rock came under his influence, gliding down calmly to his side. His three fingers rested lightly on its' jagged surface.

The illusion faded. Held securely in the grip of a powerful mind Virizion floated under his fingers now, her eyes closed and chest rising lightly as she seemingly slept through everything around her.

"It was merely a test, and so it has no far-reaching consequences." Arceus did not allow them to speak. "This time all went well, but there will be repercussions for your failure here." She turned. "Bring them back to Unova. Expect a new Test, Cobalion. And you better not fail that one. I am very willing to replace each one of you if it proves necessary and it will be should you fail again."


	10. Chapter 9

**Category:**** Pokémon**

**Rating:**** M**

**Couples:**** Virizion/Cobalion/Terrakion/Keldeo**

**Warnings:**** Major AU, Blood, Character Death, Gore, Lime**

**Chapter:**** 9**

**Copyright:**** © characters and places by Nintendo & Game Freak; © Plot and OC's by me**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Virizion slept through the rest of the day and night, only waking the next morning. When she woke she found Keldeo pressed against her and by the looks of it, he had not slept well at all during the night. What had happened?

She tried to remember, but somewhere between Cobalion telling Giratina 'No' and now her memory kept drawing a blank. Well, at least all of them got out of there… Her head shot up at that, looking around her frantically. Keldeo was curled up at her side, Terrakion was sleeping just a short distance away…

Cobalion… Where was Cobalion? Her heart started to race. Where was he? She stood, wobbling lightly on her feet and looked around. Still no trace of him.

"Cobalion?" She called out, ensuring her voice only would reach him, not either of those sleeping beside her. "Where are you?"

He didn't answer her and she walked into the woods – Pinwheel Forest. "Cobalion?" She repeated, with more urgency in her voice. Still there was no answer. She tried to calm herself down by reminding herself that the other two would not have been sleeping beside her if he was in danger.

That only worked until she started fearing he had died. Would they still be resting beside her if he simply wasn't there anymore?

The Grasslands Pokémon started shivering, fearing the worst now.

"You should be resting." She wheeled around to where the voice had come from.

"Cobalion!" She exclaimed, relief flooding her being. "I was worried something happened to you." She nuzzled him, but froze when he did not return the gesture. "What's wrong?"

"Don't you remember?" He asked, not meeting her eyes with his own.

"All I remember is you telling Giratina 'no'." Virizion answered. "After that there's nothing. Why?"

He kept looking away, seemingly studying the nearby tree.

"Cobalion?" She softly asked. "What happened?"

"I killed you." He breathed, turning away from her. "You were killed in the Distortion World, Virizion."

"What…?" To say that she did not understand what was going on would be a terrible understatement, much like saying that Kyurem did not like warmth.

"Giratina did not like me saying no." Cobalion explained in a whisper. "She tore you apart in front of us and then threatened to do the same to Keldeo. That's when I relented and said 'yes'."

"She… tore me apart…?" The sole female Sword echoed. "Then… how…?"

"It was a test." He snarled, growing furious. "Arceus was just testing us." He glowed a light-blue and with an anger-filled scream attacked the tree he was staring at. The two halves slowly separated, the upper one gliding down and crashing to the ground. Several Pidove and even a few Tranquill flew up, startled by the ruckus caused. "A bloody test…"

He was trembling with anger, something completely at odds with his normally calm and stoic manner. It scared her almost more than the thought that he might have died she had had just a few minutes ago.

"I… I don't understand…" She carefully stepped up to him, looking at him with a mixture of fear and apprehension. "Why would Arceus do that?"

"To see if Legendaries would sacrifice others to save their peers." Cobalion snarled, resting his head against the tree-stump in defeat. "It's something that apparently has been going on for ages."

"And… and what is going to happen now?" Virizion nudged him gently, concern in her eyes.

"We'll have to face another test. And if we fail that one, we will be replaced…" Cobalion admitted, while rising to his full height again.

He looked over to where their companions were, whether asleep or awake he couldn't tell and sighed in defeat. "I did this, I am going to get us all killed…"

"Now that's ridiculous." Virizion frowned. "We decided to tell Giratina 'no' together, remember? You weren't alone in that, Cobalion. I myself, Terrakion and Keldeo are as much to blame as you are."

"Yet I should have been the voice of reason." Cobalion shook his head. "I should have realized the foolishness in trying to protect those souls. But I let my anger towards Giratina and her actions blind me…"

"I am the smartest of the Swords of Justice." Virizion pointed out. "If you were blind, I was even more so because I also did not notice the foolishness. I still don't, for that matter."

"Giratina is the Reaper of Life." Cobalion smiled weakly at her. "She already owns every dead Pokémon's soul…"

"That… indeed was a bit obvious…" Virizion frowned. "Doesn't change the fact that all of us failed to spot it, not just you. So don't you dare take the blame for this." She raised her hoof, poking him in the side with it.

"Is it just me, or are you sometimes truly the smartest of us." He smiled, resting his neck on hers, his beard tickling her lightly.

"You don't want me to answer THAT." Virizion chuckled and closed her eyes, merely enjoying the moment.


	11. Chapter 10

**Category:**** Pokémon**

**Rating:**** M**

**Couples:**** Virizion/Cobalion/Terrakion/Keldeo**

**Warnings:**** Major AU, Blood, Character Death, Gore, Lime**

**Chapter:**** 10**

**Copyright:**** © characters and places by Nintendo & Game Freak; © Plot and OC's by me**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

They returned to their companions, who had woken by the tree-crash. The action Keldeo performed when he saw Virizion could only be described as a 'glomp'. He actually managed to throw her off her feet.

She decided to indulge him just this once, wrapping her forelegs around his trembling frame on top of her. It took her a moment to realize he was crying, burying his face in her chest. It didn't take a genius as to the why.

"Ssshhh… I am here…" She soothed him, pulling him a little closer. "I am here, I am fine." As the other two sank to the ground on each side of her, also nuzzling their youngest member, she kept repeating herself.

He slowly calmed down, no more tears cascading down the side of her neck. He took a shuddering breath as he gently freed himself of her grip. As she rolled onto her stomach into a far more comfortable position he squeezed himself between Terrakion and her.

None of the four Swords of Justice spoke, long past the point where their every thought needed to be voiced to the others. Instead of that, Virizion rested her head in his lustrous mane, blowing into it to get some of the strands out of her face.

It was something she had often done when he had still been little and even now he couldn't stop his giggle.

"One of these days we need to cut this off…" She mused, snorting as a particularly irritating hair tickled her nose. In a matter of moments, her pillow was gone, Keldeo having jumped up with a cry.

"You won't!" He screamed, backing away.

Now it was on. "You do remember I have very sharp horns, no?" She asked sweetly, slowly getting up. "Come here!" She jumped forward, but he had already dashed off with a cry.

Sadly for him, she was still the better tracker, easily keeping up as he ran through the forest. In their minds the laughter of their teammates echoed as they too ran after the fleeing young one.

Virizion lengthened her strides, closing the distance between them as he made a sharp turn right. The wood of the tree cracked as she used it as a launching-pad to go after him. She faintly heard the crashing sound of Terrakion breaking the tree. She chuckled in amusement, looking over her shoulder briefly.

Rule one with Keldeo: never take your eyes off him because he will make you regret it. She screamed in surprise when he tackled her from the side, sending them both down the hill.

When Cobalion and Terrakion reached their companions only sheer love for their heads kept them from laughing at the look on Virizion's face. 'Always cool and calm' had Keldeo told Ash all those years ago, but right now she looked exactly the opposite of that with wide eyes and panting as she climbed out of the river the youngest had catapulted her into.

Keldeo almost shyly surfacing a bit into the river however did them in and both couldn't stop themselves anymore.

For a while, everything was as if they had no care in the world. As if Cobalion's heart was not of Steel and as if there was no impending decision of their fate looming over their heads.

At least until Virizion went after her laughing teammates, catapulting their leader into the water before he fully realized what was happening.

At least he was glaring again…

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

It was much later that they returned to the clearing, curling up around each other. Virizion rested her head on Keldeo's back, blowing lightly at his mane, which earned her a half-hearted glare from the sleepy Musketeer.

Cobalion gave her a much more effective glare, considering he would have to clean his beard tomorrow from all the filth that would stick to the wet strands. She just smiled at him sweetly, chuckling softly. He snorted, laying down beside her and demonstratively turned his head away.

On her other side Terrakion all but crashed to the ground.

"Great, why do I get the side with Keldeo's ass?" He dryly asked, looking at the light-blue tail in front of him. Said tail smacked him in the face in retort.

"My 'ass' is very nice, I'll have you know." Keldeo looked over Virizion at him.

"For a little baby, sure…" Terrakion grinned widely at him. "But I like something more substantial, thank you very much."

"Let's just stop that right now." Cobalion turned to them. "Otherwise you two will be comparing everything by midnight."

"And that's bad because?" Terrakion muttered, still chuckling lightly as he obediently put his head down.

"Don't make me throw you into the river." Virizion bumped him with the side of her horn.

"Hey, you lived with us for millennia, you ought to be used to it." Terrakion returned the favor, careful not to hit her with the sharp edge.

"What did I just say?" Cobalion demanded, glaring at them.

All three noted with amusement that his mouth-corner was twitching.

"Fine, let's talk about his ass then." Keldeo suggested, wide awake now.

"It certainly is better than those of you two." Virizion stated innocently, earning herself incredulous stares from the other three. "Just giving my opinion here."

"And a mental image I could have done without." Keldeo murmured. He yelped when that earned him a powerful shove of both Virizion and Cobalion.

"He is the only one compatible with her though." Terrakion pointed out, appraising his teammates. "I would crush her and you don't even reach her chest."

It was silent for a moment and then an Energy Ball hit him square in the face courtesy of the only female in the group.


	12. Chapter 11

**Category:**** Pokémon**

**Rating:**** M**

**Couples:**** Virizion/Cobalion/Terrakion/Keldeo**

**Warnings:**** Major AU, Blood, Character Death, Gore, Lime**

**Chapter:**** 11**

**Copyright:**** © characters and places by Nintendo & Game Freak; © Plot and OC's by me**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

She had snuck away before any of the others had woken, gracefully crossing Unova in a matter of hours. She passed from the forests to the mountains and from there to a deep valley.

"Kyurem!" She called over the frozen fortress of the mighty dragon.

"What is your wish?" He left the cave he had slept in.

"I challenge you." Virizion carefully descended to the bottom of Full Court.

"What for?" He moved forward, regarding her with his pupil-less yellow eyes. "You are already a Sword of Justice."

"And defeated in two blows. I demand a rematch." She approached him. "My honor lies bleeding."

"A rematch?" The dragon echoed incredulously.

"If I win, I can say to myself 'See, I was defeated because I was ill.' and should you win, I can say 'See, there was no way I could have won.'. Either way, I shall be content." Virizion explained. "Surely you would not turn me down?"

He regarded her for a short while and while he said nothing, spires of the most solid ice rose from the ground, glowing with his power.

She briefly lowered her head in gratitude and stepped forward, passing underneath the gate to face the Lord of Full Court.

"I hope that this time no one will interrupt." He softly chuckled. "Ladies first, as they say."

In answer her horns glowed a bright purple for a brief moment, before she had to jump to evade his Ice Beam.

The entire ground was frozen, hindering the speed-using Sword greatly as she evaded his attacks and launched her own.

Her thin hooves, sometimes such hinder, now proved more than helpful as she skated over the frozen ground, ever graceful and unmoved.

Ice shattered in places whenever she missed, while in others it thickened as he was a split second too late to launch his attacks.

White feathers sprouted from white-hot flames, unleashing burning ice all around him.

A shining green sword formed on her black forehead, aimed at the grey and white dragon.

Yet it was as it had been the last time the Dragon had fought a Sword: Virizion missed a dodge, losing her footing for perhaps a second and was frozen solid.

As he crashed to the ground, uncaring about the dents he made and regarded the frozen form, he saw to his surprise that she was rearing up on her hind-legs, eyes burning as they regarded him from beneath a foot-thick ice. So different from her young student, who had been frozen as he ran, she had chosen to go down defiant, knowing that unlike him, she had no attack that could free her from the ice.

As easily as he had trapped her he now freed her, shattering the ice with such force that pieces flew to the mountain-walls, cracking the solid rock. Yet she smoothly returned to her quadruped posture, hooves clacking lightly as she turned to bow lightly at the Lord before her.

He returned the gesture with a light nod and returned to the cave he called his home.

"Impressive battle." A cool voice judged. Cobalion's steel words shot into her mind like arrows, surprising her.

Virizion turned, looking at where the voice had come from. The three males of their quartet were looking down upon her.

"I did not notice you arrive." She answered, jumping up in one smooth move.

"Considering what happened last time, we wanted to be careful this time around." Terrakion grinned at Keldeo.

"You started it then." Keldeo glared at the Rock-type.

"No, you did when you did not accept our judgment." Virizion reminded him. "Did you watch for long?"

"Your tracks were still fresh when we woke." Cobalion answered. "We followed."

"Well, that at least means I don't need to walk home alone." She stated, following the others out of the Valley.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

That night they slept in their normal places, with Virizion on a root, Terrakion on a boulder nearby, Cobalion between them and Keldeo next to Virizion's tree-root, but one could notice that Keldeo was resting much closer to the others now than he had ever done before save perhaps shortly after the fire of the Moor of Icirrus which had cost him his family.

What also could be noticed was his pained face, as if he was suffering from some kind of hurt. The bright flash of something blue, unseen by any of the Swords, gave a small hint as to what might be ailing the young Musketeer: Darkrai. The second test was fast approaching, the menacing phantom a herald of Arceus' upcoming final judgment.

He froze briefly when Virizion shifted, groaning softly. His influence was starting to affect her too. If he stayed longer the other two would be affected as well. After looking at the Water-type one last time he formed two legs, sinking into the shadows.

Virizion calmed again, but Keldeo remained trapped in the nightmare the Dark-type Legendary had cast him into, unable to escape.

He whimpered softly, one of his legs twitching lightly. His tail smacked at something unseen on his flank as his cream body shuddered.

His grey eyes shot open when a hoof gently tapped his shoulder. Looking up he saw the golden eyes of Cobalion looking down on him in worry. The other two were looking at him too, Virizion climbing down the root she had been sleeping on.

"That must have been some nightmare." She settled down beside him, an invitation he gladly took as he buried his face in her neck. "You want to talk about it?"

"I…" He took a deep breath when he noticed that even his mental voice was shaking. "I don't think so. I was just overreacting."

From the corner of his eye he saw that they did not believe him in the slightest. He just sighed and looked away.


	13. Chapter 12

**Category:**** Pokémon**

**Rating:**** M**

**Couples:**** Virizion/Cobalion/Terrakion/Keldeo**

**Warnings:**** Major AU, Blood, Character Death, Gore, Lime**

**Chapter:**** 12**

**Copyright:**** © characters and places by Nintendo & Game Freak; © Plot and OC's by me**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Don't you dare walk away from me." Virizion warned in a sharp voice. Keldeo froze, looking over his shoulder at the Grass-type Sword of Justice. "Don't you dare turn your back on me, on us." She caught up with him, looking down on him with angry eyes.

"I don't wanna talk about it." He stated again, averting his eyes after just a few moments contact.

"You woke Terrakion – Terrakion, the one who can sleep through bloody earthquakes – and that means it was intense. So yes, you will talk about it and if I have to drag it out word by word." Virizion stepped in front of him, looking him squarely in the eyes. "What did you dream about?"

"I… I don't want to tell you!" He exclaimed, running past her. Shock mixed with disbelief as she watched him run into the thicket. Then she followed him, this time not holding back on her strides.

She jumped more than that she ran, covering yards in one stride. She soon enough had caught up with their young protégée, kicking his legs hard enough to make him lose his stride while not actually hurting him. Though he probably would suffer from some bruises from the fall…

"Is this how you thank me for practically raising you?" She demanded, towering over him. "Is this the sign of your respect towards me?"

"It's shaming!" He countered, looking away from her burning eyes.

"Nothing is more shaming can keeping something that is clearly upsetting you from us." Virizion sank down on the forest-floor beside him, trapping him against the tree without denying him her gentle warmth. "What did you dream about, Keldeo?"

"You." He finally admitted. "I dreamt about how you died in the Distortion World."

"And?" She coaxed. That was hardly a shaming dream, in fact it was a quite understandable dream. He had had nightmares about that Kyurem-situation from a few years back too, but then he had still cuddled up to her whenever he had woken her. Now he couldn't even look her in the eyes. It hurt her…

"Did they tell you what happened when we entered?" He counter-asked, clearly trying to draw out the moment where he told her.

"Not really." She decided to humor him for the time-being. "Why?"

"Giratina turned into you and… basically took me hostage, I guess?" He was adorable as he was looking for the right words.

"Oh?" She studied him.

"She… she stood above me, holding me in place beneath her somehow. I could hardly move my eyes, let alone my body." Was that a blush that was creeping up on his face there? She said nothing, waiting for him to continue as he struggled to find the proper words once more. "I felt… her warmth on my back, and even her fur. Cobalion had seen straight through her, but I still saw her as you up until she… up until her illusion or whatever was corrupted by her own energies, I guess."

She was beginning to see where this might be heading. She was not sure what to think about that even though it should not have come as such a surprise: he was growing up steadily and she was the only female he even could form such a bond with, since all other female Pokémon were either mortal or far from a form that he could find attractive.

"And you liked standing under me like that?" She broke the silence he had descended into. His horrified look told her all she needed to know. "Oh, Keldeo…" She pulled him close, locking her legs around his struggling form. "That is hardly something to be ashamed or horrified about. It's natural…"

At least, far more natural than what she was feeling as she held him.

"You're my mother, basically." He murmured, his face buried in her chest,

"Well, thank you…" She dryly answered. "I was a teacher, and my time of teaching you came to an end when you defeated Kyurem. Now I am a friend."

"Does that make this situation any less terrible?" He didn't look at her once more, but she felt his breath caress one of her neck-leaves.

"That depends on what you actually are feeling." Ok, Virizion, shut up, she told herself quite unsuccessfully.

"What?" Well, at least he was looking at her again. Even if he still looked like she was Giratina rather than Virizion. When did she start to inspire such fear and horror in him?

"Well, there is the difference between Love and Lust, you know." She let him go, seeing that he was so close to bolting that he would actually attack her to get away. "Though perhaps Cobalion is a better partner for that talk." She rose to her feet. "Think about it, Keldeo. I don't mind neither much, but I would prefer the truer one by far."

She left him to his thoughts and when she returned to the other two, she suggested Cobalion have a talk about him once he returned. His mood darkened somewhat when she told him the subject of their talk: Aburion, their former fourth member.


	14. Chapter 13

**Category:**** Pokémon**

**Rating:**** M**

**Couples:**** Virizion/Cobalion/Terrakion/Keldeo**

**Warnings:**** Major AU, Blood, Character Death, Gore, Lime**

**Chapter:**** 13**

**Copyright:**** © characters and places by Nintendo & Game Freak; © Plot and OC's by me**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Keldeo?" Cobalion looked around, looking for the young Musketeer. The Water-type Sword of Justice had not returned to the place they would rest that night, so he had gone out to confront him. It felt as if their group was crumbling at the seams after Giratina had taken Virizion. There had been a short time of greater closeness, but now they were drifting apart for some reason.

Just like they had done all those centuries ago after Aburion had gotten herself killed. Oh, Aburion… He sighed softly. Why had Virizion brought her up now?

"Keldeo?" He called again, a hint of impatience coming to him. Where had the young one gone off to?

"Yes?" The soft voice quivered, despite being carried by a mental link, something that should forbid such things.

"What happened to you?" Forgotten was Aburion, forgotten Virizion's request as Cobalion looked at his young charge. The young Sword was curled up tightly, his lustrous mane and tail having lost their entire luster.

"I… I just don't feel well…" Keldeo weakly tried to explain.

"Because of what happened between Virizion and you this morning?" It really didn't take Arceus to figure out that that was the reason. Keldeo's silence only confirmed it. "I knew I should have pushed her to tell me what happened…" He settled on the ground beside Keldeo.

"I think I love her." Whatever Cobalion had expected to hear, that was not it. For the first time in a very long time he was lost for words.

"What am I supposed to do?" Keldeo sounded desperate.

At least he knew why Virizion brought up Aburion again.

"Tell her." The tone of his own voice surprised him, quivering with age old grief and even greater regret. "Believe me, one day you might find that you are too late and you will regret it forever."

"Oh?" Keldeo's surprise won over his gloominess. "What do you mean?"

"It's a long story…" Cobalion admitted. "But I was once in your position – not with Virizion, obviously – and I remained silent. Then she died and I realized I had lost my chance at happiness because of my cowardice."

They descended into silence after that, Keldeo's grey eyes staring at the tree he was resting underneath. As Cobalion watched him, his eyelids drooped, covering most of his wide eyes as he turned his leader's words over and over in his head. Then he stood abruptly, a determined look in his eyes.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"So, why could we not talk with Terrakion there?" Virizion looked at the young Sword beside her questioningly as they walked through the forest to the nearby river.

"Because I can do without his commentary right now." Keldeo made a face, snorting as he thought about what Terrakion would no doubt say should he find out.

"Oh?" She stepped over some roots to lie down at the riverside. At least he did not look ready to bolt anymore. Why that made her nervous instead of calm was a completely different matter entirely.

"Yes." He settled down as well, poking the water with one of his hooves. "You send Cobalion after me, didn't you?"

"Yes." Oh Arceus, where was he heading with this? She struggled to keep her composure as he turned to look at her with an intent stare. She noted with some trepidation that he was not looking her in the eyes but was staring at her cheek. Why was he doing that?

Blood shot up, coloring the skin under her short fur red. She prayed that it would not show. By the sneaky grin he gave her, her prayer had gone unanswered.

She was just preparing to speak again when all thought got erased out of her mind at the shy touch of his tongue on her cheek.

Neither spoke, Keldeo fearing he had gone too far and Virizion struggling to calm her raging emotions. She let her eyes sink closed, her face impassive as she tilted her head lightly, as if listening to something far-off.

She felt him freeze as she returned the simple gesture slowly.

They still did not speak, merely curling around each other.

Both felt the presence at the same time: dread, cold and calculating.

"Who is there?" Virizion called, standing up. Beside her Keldeo mirrored her move, peering into the gloom of the forest.

"They call me Darkrai, the Pitch-Black Pokémon." A phantom rose from the shadows of a nearby tree, white hair blowing in an unseen breeze. 'Legendary' their hearts screamed. 'Trouble' cried their minds.

"Why are you here?" She demanded, eyes narrowing at the only reason she could give herself.

"The second test." He confirmed her fear in a deep and rumbling voice, his sky-blue eye flashing briefly. "And the last, one way or another."

"Terrakion and Cobalion are not here." Keldeo spoke up, briefly shining as he turned into his resolute form.

"As it is supposed to be." Darkrai answered. "I must ask that you submit to me, both of you."

"Excuse me?" Virizion stepped forward slightly. "Why would that be?"

"A race against time is to be done." The black phantom spread his three-fingered hands wide. "You already finished it while Cobalion and Terrakion have yet to start it, with your lives at stake."

Both Swords of Justice shared a horrified glance at that. This had not been at all what they expected. Darkrai hovered closer, his one eye narrowing as he watched them. "Will you submit?" He did not wait for their answer, instead forming two purple and black balls between his hands and firing them. "Dark Void…" The name of the attack echoed among the trees, bouncing around long after the attack had been finished.


	15. Chapter 14

**Category:**** Pokémon**

**Rating:**** M**

**Couples:**** Virizion/Cobalion/Terrakion/Keldeo**

**Warnings:**** Major AU, Blood, Character Death, Gore, Lime**

**Chapter:**** 14**

**Copyright:**** © characters and places by Nintendo & Game Freak; © Plot and OC's by me**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Keldeo fell, his resolute form fading as fast as it had appeared. Virizion collapsed too, water splashing up when her head hit the cold of the river. It did not wake her: Darkrai's hold over the two Swords was too powerful for anything besides the powers of Cresselia to break.

The dark phantom approached, his wispy hair floating behind his head. His touch was almost tender as he lifted the Grass-type Legendary out of the water, resting her beside the other carefully.

Already their faces were scrunching up, a clear sign that their dreams were far from pleasant.

"This hurts." A shy voice spoke up. A magnificent blue swan floated down the river to where Darkrai was waiting for her.

"I know." He agreed, looking down at the two deer-like Legendaries. "But it must be done."

Cresselia looked at him intently. "Yes, yes, it must. You know where I'll be."

He nodded, watching as she returned the way she had come, the glitter of her wings reflecting on the surface of the river for a while after she had already disappeared from his sight.

Time to announce his presence. He rose high above the trees, raising his hands above his head.

"Forgive me, Cresselia…" He whispered, knowing his counterpart would know immediately what he had done. "Dark Void!" The black and purple balls rained down, seeking out many of the Pokémon who were going about their normal lives. He knew some would escape and run to their protectors: the Swords of Justice. They would tell of a Pokémon with great power attacking them without provocation and plead for the Legendaries to protect them. And the Legendaries would answer, no doubt.

Luckily all of them – even the Creation-trio, once someone managed to reach their homes – were expectable in that regard. Once asked, they would help. Of course, some Legendaries were asked more than others…

He snorted as he descended back to ground-level, looking the two in front of him over. Keldeo still looked like a foal, despite being several centuries old by now. Darkrai lifted his head, studying the face so different from those of the other Swords of Justice. Much more innocent, definitely…

He carefully rested the head on the ground again, feeling a pang of guilt at the whimper of the young one. Perhaps he shouldn't have apologized to Cresselia: she knew what was coming and did not have to suffer through his nightmares herself.

One of his fingers rubbed the cream-colored cheek, a move that offered no comfort at all. In fact, the touch only increased the Nightmare Pokémon's hold over the young one's mind and worsened the nightmares.

Darkrai ignored his new flood of whimpers, now mixed with names he only faintly recognized. Instead he turned to Virizion, studying her intently.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

When they tried to call their companions, only silence greeted them. Cobalion frowned as he wondered why that could be. Surely they couldn't have gotten out of reach yet?

Torn between helping the Pokémon of the forest and searching for the two others, Cobalion hesitated for a short moment. Then his sense of duty won and he went to where the young Sewaddle pointed him and Terrakion.

A shiver ran down the broad back of the Cavern Pokémon as the forest grew death-silent around them. Only the faraway river still made a sound, but the wind and the sounds of the Pokémon had stopped.

Terrakion looked around, eyes narrowed as he searched for the source. Cobalion, having a much higher vantage-point, found it first. As one their heads turned into the direction of a black phantom resting at the riverside.

Darkrai heard them approach, small leaves brushing against their bodies. He closed his eye briefly, resting his hand on the head resting in his lap. Why he – a Dark-type – had to deal with half of the Unova Fighting-Legendaries he'd never know. Surely Arceus could have figured out a second test that did not involve him? She had done so when he and Cresselia had had to redo theirs.

He half-turned when they stopped. Their eyes were going from the two he was still stroking to himself. The emotions in their eyes were easily seen: anger, indignation and hate.

He rested the two heads on the ground, floating up lightly. "So it begins." He couldn't help but muse as he watched the two Legendaries glare at him. "Your second test is now beginning. You have until Keldeo and Virizion succumb to my hold."

The Sinnoh-resident Legendary moved back. "My name is Darkrai and I am the Master of Nightmares. I am sure you know what that means."

Darkrai turned again, hoping silently that he could get away before Sacred Swords started flying.

"You forgot to tell us what our test is." The voice was deep and commanding. It carried a hint of steel.

"If I tell you, you lose." Darkrai countered, looking at Cobalion and studying him intently. "But perhaps it is time you confront me, both of you."

Ok, maybe there was some sense in him being the one to deal with them. Particularly with Cobalion… But for now all he could do was leave, before they decided that their partners would be helped the most with him defeated.

He faintly saw Terrakion charge up an attack, only to be stopped halfway by Cobalion. Darkrai would never admit it openly, but the look in the Steel-Legendary's eyes was one he would rather never endure again: it was promising a lot of pain.


	16. Chapter 15

**Category:**** Pokémon**

**Rating:**** M**

**Couples:**** Virizion/Cobalion/Terrakion/Keldeo**

**Warnings:**** Major AU, Blood, Character Death, Gore, Lime**

**Chapter:**** 15**

**Copyright:**** © characters and places by Nintendo & Game Freak; © Plot and OC's by me**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Darkrai had disappeared, leaving them with their two unconscious companions. Terrakion immediately shot forward, checking up on them.

"They're asleep." He stated in surprise, looking at the other Sword of Justice.

"Of course…" Cobalion stepped up. "Darkrai put them into nightmares." A pang of pain shot through his heart when he saw the expression on Virizion's face. She was suffering terribly.

"What do we do?" They always turned to him for a course of action and now it was no different. How was Cobalion supposed to admit that he had no clue? How were they supposed to face Darkrai when Darkrai had fled to Arceus-knows-where?

He looked from Virizion to Keldeo, who looked even worse than she did. "Let's get them somewhere safe first."

He was not certain if he should feel grateful that Darkrai had not trapped Terrakion in his nightmares too. It would have proven impossible to move them without the bulky Legendary.

They brought them to Mistralton Cave, lying them down in the chamber that was solely Cobalion's. It had taken the two of them most of the day to cross Unova while carrying the other two. At least the wild Pokémon had helped them to do so un-noticed. Cobalion did not want to know what state the humans would get themselves in if word got out that two Legendaries carried around two other Legendaries like that.

"I need to think for a bit." Cobalion stated suddenly, rising from beside Virizion's whimpering form. "I'll be back soon." He left the room as dignified as he could, but the moment he was out of Terrakion's line of vision his stoic visage shattered and his despair became clear on his face.

He kept walking for quite a while, his mind completely blank. Automatically he dodged boulders and stepped over cracks, even without registering them.

"You do not seem to have a purpose in mind." A youthful voice chuckled softly. "Very unlike you, Iron Will Pokémon."

"Uxie?" Cobalion answered, turning to the source of the familiar voice.

"Close." The grey pixie-like being chuckled some more, golden eyes twinkling with amusement. "I am Azelf, brother to Uxie and Giratina and son to Arcues, Giver of Willpower."

"Giver of Willpower?" Cobalion echoed, his own eyes narrowing.

"Considering you are known for your steel heart so much that your will is in your species name, I thought it best to be the one to talk to you." Azelf floated up to the other Legendary.

"Why?" Cobalion looked at him.

"Why what? Why this test? Why do I talk to you?" Azelf was tiny in comparison to the massive Fighting-type. "I am not Uxie, you will have be more specific."

"Why this test?" Cobalion ground out, struggling to regain his composure.

"To break your heart." Came the simple and cold answer. "No one, not even you, should depend on Willpower so heavily. I and my brothers must be at balance, otherwise things will start to go wrong. You saw that in the Distortion World: emotion and willpower ruled your mind and wisdom failed."

"My heart is made of steel. It cannot break." Cobalion glared at the other. He found that once again, his glare had no effect on his opposite.

"Because it already is." Azelf pointed out. "You might think that Unova lies beyond the interests of the other Legendaries – just like the rest of the world lies beyond the interests of the Unovean Legendaries - and that might be true for most, but Arceus, I and my siblings do take an interest. We know what happened here all those centuries ago in the human wars. Why do you think there was suddenly a young Legendary right in front of your feet? Keldeo was created to fill the void Aburion left when she was killed."

"No one can fill the void of Aburion." Why did she suddenly get brought up again and again? Cobalion felt the century-old pain lace through his heart once more.

Azelf said nothing, instead staring at him with such intensity that even Cobalion was hard-pressed to not look away. "You are old, Iron Will Pokémon." He stated. "Too old to hide and certainly too old to be foolish." He crossed his arms as he regarded the quadruped just a few feet away from him. "Cease lying."

"I am not lying!" Cobalion snarled in anger. "How dare you accuse me of lying?"

"You are lying." Azelf brushed the other's anger aside like it was nothing. "You have been lying for many years now."

"Nonsense." His will wavered, his voice trembling lightly.

"Liar." Azelf stated. "Do not hide your heart behind your will, Cobalion…" It was the first time he spoke the name of the other, punctuating each syllable to turn it into a dagger send flying against the other. "Not now. Not with lives at stake. Not with your second chance at stake."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Terrakion had stayed behind, resting on the ground beside Keldeo and Virizion. Each time one of them whimpered – something Keldeo did more than Virizion – he flinched.

"Why do you feel guilty?" A young boy spoke, his voice brimming with countless emotions. "You had hardly a hand in this."

The Sword of Justice shot up, looking around him. There was no one.

"On top of you." The voice giggled and as he looked up he saw a Pokémon that looked quite a bit like Uxie hovering over his head. But instead of yellow, his head was pink and his eyes open. They were of the purest gold, now boring into Terrakion's own orange ones.

"Who are you?" He demanded, stepping aside a bit so he did not need to crane his neck to see the other.

"Mesprit, brother to Uxie." The pixie lowered himself to eye-level of the other Legendary. "I repeat my question: why do you feel guilty?"

"Why is that your business?" Terrakion looked away, something he immediately regretted. The Extrasensory hit him hard, bringing him to his knees. Mesprit's eyes still shone as the Psychic-type flew in front of Terrakion's face once more.

"Answer me." From playful and teasing he had gone to strict and demanding.

Neither said a word for a while, then Terrakion sighed. "I should have protected them from this."

"That is impossible." Mesprit dryly stated, making a face. "True, you could have kicked Darkrai into the Distortion World and back, but we're talking about orders of Arceus here. Does that name ring a bell?" He shook his tails as if they were bells.

"That does not make me feel better." Terrakion grumbled, leaning away from the swinging tails while wondering what was wrong with the other Pokémon.

"You letting guilt consume you isn't going to make them feel better." Mesprit soothed gently, pointing at the two sleeping Legendaries. "Believe me, boy, just as Cobalion's iron will needs to shatter, you need to sort out your emotions for them to live."

Terrakion blinked in surprise at the name of his leader, before refocusing on the other part of the sentence.

"Nightmares are not to be trifled with." Mesprit coldly stated. "They can kill and they will, should one be unable to wake from them. It is as said: this is live-or-die. And you and Cobalion hold the lives of those two in your hands. Face your Nightmares, Terrakion, or face death."


	17. Chapter 16

**Category:**** Pokémon**

**Rating:**** M**

**Couples:**** Virizion/Cobalion/Terrakion/Keldeo**

**Warnings:**** Major AU, Blood, Character Death, Gore, Lime**

**Chapter:**** 16**

**Copyright:**** © characters and places by Nintendo & Game Freak; © Plot and OC's by me**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Cobalion could only stare at the empty hallway. A faint hint of Psychic-powers was all that had remained of Azelf, who had teleported away after that last damning statement. For the first time since many, many years he felt like he could start hyperventilating every moment now.

That had been ridiculous! … Hadn't it? He mentally slapped himself. What was he thinking? He had loved Aburion for ages and now he would just turn that love to Virizion the moment someone told him to? He rested his head on the cool stone of the hallway, sighing softly. His golden eyes stared ahead unseeing as he desperately tried to get his inner turmoil under control.

Azelf's voice echoed in his mind, but he couldn't say if it was telepathy or not. 'No one should depend on Willpower so heavily…' Had the Psychic-type been right? Had he literally willed himself to keep on loving Aburion so he did not need to acknowledge any change in his feelings for Virizion? Was there even a change?

His eyes slipped closed as he sighed again. Virizion… He combed through his memories of the grass-green Legendary, seeking for clues.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"_No…" Cobalion was running as fast as he could. Only a day ago a young Swanna had appeared at the entrance of Mistralton Cave, telling him that Pinwheel Forest had been attacked by humans with Aburion in the lead. She did not know how the battle had gone since Virizion had send out her and a Tranquill to warn him and Terrakion of this. _

_He was now nearing the forest, suddenly feeling the ground shake under his feet._

"_Cobalion!" Came the mental call. Terrakion had arrived. "Please tell me the smoke is not coming from where I think it is."_

_The Steel-type could not oblige. A trail of black smoke was in the air, the winds carrying it from the direction of Pinwheel Forest. They both turned there now, running through the trees._

_Both Swords of Justice breathed a small sigh of relief when seeing that only a few small patches were blackened. While upsetting, it could have been worse._

_The Pokémon of the forest pointed them to where the most intense of the fighting had been. Both Legendaries looked in horror upon the corpses strewn around the forest: humans and Pokémon alike had been killed – sometimes quite brutally._

"_Virizion!" Terrakion called out as they neared Rumination Field. Cobalion's heart skipped a beat when there was no answer._

_The field was a mess, deep furrows and craters strewn around the once green expanse. On the far end of the field wild Pokémon crowded around a weakened and half-unconscious Virizion._

"_Cobalion…"Terrakion pointed to their left. In a particularly deep crater rested a form they knew well: Aburion. There was no doubt about the fact that she was dead._

_It was at this very moment that Cobalion's heart became as steely as his body._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_It was Virizion that found the young Pokémon as they surveyed the aftermath of the fire. The Moor of Icirrus had burned down almost completely and many Pokémon had lost house and family. When she carried it to the other two both immediately could tell what had made her do it: Legendary, their instincts screamed as they regarded the cream-colored Pokémon on her back. It was small, barely born. A lustrous red mane covered his face, some of the strands burned._

_They took it back with them, stopping for the night quite a distance from the Moor. When the young one woke and asked for his parents, Virizion told him they had asked her and her companions to take care of him, since the fire had forced them to leave to their own parents. The infliction and general look in her eyes told the other two all they needed to know: the fire had killed them._

_She quickly took the place of a mother-type figure to Keldeo and he turned to Cobalion to replace the father that he had lost. It was then that Cobalion's steel heart started to melt ever so slowly._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Those memories and more flitted through his head, reminding him of century's worth of interactions with one of the two only female Legendaries of Unova. There was no denying that they were close, but he had never thought about actually falling in love with her. He still couldn't, actually.

He had started walking, coming to one of the bigger chambers that even held a small lake. He froze when he saw who was floating over the water, making small ripples under him.

"Darkrai." The other Legendary had not heard him coming and now wheeled around in shock and surprise. His only visible eye widened as he looked upon the Sword of Justice.

"Cobalion." He relaxed, floating onto solid ground to face the other. "How are they?"

"As if you need to ask." The dark-blue Legendary glared at him as he floated closer.

"You are right, of course. I do not need to ask." The sky-blue eye looked into the corridor leading to where the others were. "I feel their suffering."

The Giver of Nightmares did not move as the shining sword came to rest just under his red growth. Neither spoke for a while, the only movement being Darkrai's wisps in their unseen winds.

"Even if you manage to kill me, they will not be freed." The Phantom broke the silence. "I hope you realize that."

"Yes." The sword faded. "Do you take pleasure in this?"

"I hope that was an attempt to joke." The blue eye flashed and the atmosphere changed and grew oppressive. "Let me tell you one of my own then: even if you save her, you will lose Virizion if it takes you too long. I see her nightmares as clearly as if I myself am suffering them. She dreams of treachery, Cobalion, yours foremost. In her heart she knows you would never treat her thus, but her mental resilience against my influence is fading fast. Keldeo is faring little better."

Cobalion did not answer, but a small shift in his expression revealed his change in mood from anger to pure fury.

"Will you not admit it?" Darkrai turned to face him, seemingly unafraid. "I have seen your nightmares, those you hid from your companions. You do not remember Aburion anymore, Cobalion, instead seeing a slender, gentle female in her stead. What details you think you know, are not hers but Virizion's, are they not?"

Again Cobalion remained silent, causing Darkrai to sigh. "I was not joking, Sword, you must admit what you feel – not only to yourself, but also to others – or Virizion will never be able to look at you again."


	18. Chapter 17

**Category:**** Pokémon**

**Rating:**** M**

**Couples:**** Virizion/Cobalion/Terrakion/Keldeo**

**Warnings:**** Major AU, Blood, Character Death, Gore, Lime**

**Chapter:**** 17**

**Copyright:**** © characters and places by Nintendo & Game Freak; © Plot and OC's by me**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"I don't see how this could matter to you." Cobalion stated, studying the phantom.

"Because if both Virizion and Keldeo succumb, my counterpart will suffer. Cresselia heals my nightmares and I feel her pain at having to ignore these." Darkrai's three-fingered hand pointed into the hallway. "Their ferocity burns in her mind, Cobalion, and both she and I cannot ease that burn until you open your heart."

"I… did not know that." The other admitted.

"And you were not supposed to know, but apparently Virizion and Keldeo's suffering is not enough to get you to move." Darkrai coolly stated. "I have seen your Nightmares, Cobalion, I know your fears. Do you truly intend to let them guide you? I did not take you for someone like that."

"You don't know me." Cobalion glared at the black Pokémon, noting with some satisfaction that this time his glare still worked.

"If one knows a man's fear, one knows the man behind them." Darkrai said with a shudder at the glare he was receiving. "And I know your fears well, Sword of Justice." He turned away, the golden eyes of the other burning in his mind.

"I hope you're not threatening him." The heavy voice was filled with anger. Terrakion looked between them. "I was wondering where you were staying. They are getting worse."

Perhaps the glare the Rock-type send him was worse after all… Darkrai's eye narrowed, crossing his arms again. "That is only natural, since you two are not helping them at all at the moment."

"And you floating around is helping them even less." Terrakion growled, eyes narrowed at the floating Legendary.

"Au contraire, as the humans say." Darkrai's voice was conveying the grin they could not see. "By being here I am pressuring you into saving them." His eye slipped closed. "And there we go…"

They knew what he meant instantly: Virizion started screaming in her sleep. More importantly, she was begging someone to stop.

Cobalion, remembering their earlier conversation, looked at Darkrai in shock. He only nodded, a hint of sadness in his eye.

"No…"

"Say the words in your heart, and both shall be free." Darkrai reminded them. "You know the words: you were pushed to them by those that wish you to live. Now say them."

In the corner, a metallic flash hinted at a secret listener.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

She was waiting for them, frowning at the long time it took them to get here. The nightmares were like a pain in the far recesses of her mind: too far to be treated by most means, yet not too far to be ignored. Virizion's begging had stopped a while ago, but now it seemed like she was sobbing helplessly.

In a far corner of the room the shadows thickened, gold flashing in what little light there was in this cave.

Cresselia did not turn to look, instead watching the two on the ground in front of her. "What is your judgement?" She softly asked, soft glitter falling from her shining wings.

"It has not yet been passed." The mental voice of Giratina echoed in her skull. "They have spoken the words, but they still need to tell the world."

The Lunar Swan now did turn to look at the other Legendary. "Tell Virizion, you mean."

No answer, only deathly silence.

"Go, let them be undisturbed." Giratina ordered. "Those words are solely between these four."

"These four and you." There was a strain on Cresselia's words as she obediently floated into a corridor. Every time she encountered Giratina she was forced to remember her own failure at the test. She too had failed to save Darkrai from the Distortion World, their differences back then far too pronounced for her to even contemplate saving him. It had proved a dangerous mistake as she had been forced to flee for her life – or so she had been made to believe – after Giratina had torn the dark Phantom to shreds. The memory left a foul taste in her mouth, even after all these ages of the world, even after Darkrai had long forgiven her for it.

The Renegade faded again, only listening in on what was happening in that room.

"He lied…" Terrakion whispered as they entered the room, where both were still sleeping on the ground. "They're still trapped."

"Yes." Cobalion softly agreed, sadness clouding his golden eyes as he sank down next to Virizion. "We took too long, I assume. I took too long." He added softly, so softly that even Virizion would not have heard it, had she been awake. "I kill what I love…"

"No." Terrakion had heard that last one. "We both killed them this time."

"That's what Virizion said when I told her about the first time." Cobalion weakly smiled, only to have his words end in a choked sob.

"Virizion…" He breathed. "Forgive me…" He rested his head on her neck. "Forgive me for loving you."

"Ask only for forgiveness for what brings ill." A gentle female's voice spoke up. "There is nothing to forgive." Cresselia entered from the corridor. "I will remove the memories of these nightmares from their minds, it shall be to them as if they just slept a long time. You were not too late."


	19. Chapter 18

**Category:**** Pokémon**

**Rating:**** M**

**Couples:**** Virizion/Cobalion/Terrakion/Keldeo**

**Warnings:**** Major AU, Blood, Character Death, Gore, Lime**

**Chapter:**** 18**

**Copyright:**** © characters and places by Nintendo & Game Freak; © Plot and OC's by me**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Her breaths evened out and he could feel her heart calm beside him. The shining swan disappeared as quickly as she had appeared, leaving only the faint glimmer of her wings on the cold stone walls.

Cobalion took a shuddering breath as he stared at the sleeping Legendary beside him. So close… too close… He had come far too close to losing her.

He looked up briefly at movement in front of him, meeting Terrakion's eyes over Virizion's head. They did not exchange words, merely surrounding the two other Swords of Justice with their bodies as they waited for them to wake.

Keldeo was the first to stir, opening his steel-grey eyes with a start. They fastened on the eyes of his fellow Musketeers and both noted with a mixture of worry and surprise that it almost seemed as if they were looking into the eyes of a being many times Keldeo's senior.

Neither spoke as he regarded them with a silence that soon grew uncomfortable.

"You love her too?" His voice carried no surprise as he spoke up.

They nodded, at which his eyes narrowed. "Say it."

If they were insulted by him ordering them around, rather than vice-versa, they did not say or show it.

"Yes, we do." Something clicked in their heads at that. There were three of them, but only one Virizion. Who would hold her favor? Her love?

A shuddering sigh broke the silence, issuing from Terrakion's mouth. "Someone needs to back down, otherwise this'll tear us apart. We cannot ask her to choose between us."

Logic is a cruel mistress, particularly when dealing with feelings. How were any of them to decide to step down and let another take Virizion's favor by simply not telling her there were more wishing for it?

A small shift of muscles under short-green, sweat-drenched fur.

The silence had thickened into a kind Keldeo had never witnessed before and Terrakion and Cobalion only once.

No one moved save the soft motions of breathing.

The half sigh, half breath was almost like the sound of an explosion in the silence. The movement of her opening eyes had the impact of a rockslide.

"'Cannot ask me to choose between you'?" She echoed Terrakion's last words. "Do you truly believe that?" She hoisted herself to a more comfortable position, her pink eyes shimmering with lingering emotions. "I think we can do without jealousy among us, can't we?"

"And it would be that easy?" Keldeo asked, once more being that young Legendary that had to look to them for guidance.

"Only if you boys cannot share." She said it with an ease she did not feel. "I do not want a repeat of Aburion, in any form or way."

Keldeo did not know what she meant, but the impact of the name and its' implications could not have been greater.

He still felt like he should not ask who Aburion was at that moment in time.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Who is Aburion?" He looked at Virizion questioningly as they waited for the other two to bring them something to eat.

"She was our fourth member." Virizion answered, eyes filling with sadness. "And the first love of Cobalion." The grass-green Legendary took a shuddering breath. "She betrayed us, nearly razing Pinwheel Forest to the ground and had it not been for the interference of several forest-Pokémon, she would have killed me."

"Why?" His eyes widened as his expression turned to shock.

"She was jealous of me. She thought I was trying to take Cobalion from her." Virizion murmured. "And so she sided with humans against us. When that drove Cobalion away even more from her, she blamed me again. Until she had all but forgotten the reason for her hate and merely wanted me dead."

"You seriously think it could come this far with us?" He couldn't believe it.

"Love can change people and Pokémon alike, Keldeo." She leaned her head against his. "It already changed you and will change all of us sooner or later."


	20. Chapter 19

**Category:**** Pokémon**

**Rating:**** M**

**Couples:**** Virizion/Cobalion/Terrakion/Keldeo**

**Warnings:**** Major AU, Blood, Character Death, Gore, Lime**

**Chapter:**** 19**

**Copyright:**** © characters and places by Nintendo & Game Freak; © Plot and OC's by me**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Cobalion couldn't help but ask as all four of them traveled to some hot-springs on the slopes of Reversal Mountain.

"Would any of you be able to step down and not get jealous of whoever did not?" Virizion countered, gracefully climbing the slopes ahead of them. "I don't think so."

"But still… All three of us?" Terrakion caught up with her, looking as worried as Cobalion about this.

"It's not like you'll all get me at once." Virizion frowned. "I didn't mean that with sharing."

"This is just bloody mad." Cobalion stated. "This cannot end well, Virizion."

"Then what do you suggest?" She rounded on him. "That you three talk this out peacefully? Because I am sure not going to play favorites between you, Cobalion."

"I don't know what to suggest." He admitted. "This just feels wrong."

"Why do I have the feeling you are the only one thinking that?" Keldeo muttered, catching up with them. "Correct me if I am wrong, but why would several other Legendaries go through the trouble of getting everyone admit that they love Virizion, only to then expect Virizion to choose? That doesn't make sense."

The other three said nothing, only sharing short glances with each other. Then Terrakion sighed. "You're rubbing off on him, Virizion, he has a point there."

She did not answer, merely looking expectantly at the other Legendary beside her. Cobalion remained silent, only sharply nodding once before walking on.

She just rolled her eyes and followed him. The others walked beside her, all four ignoring the well-traveled path and opting to simply cross the rough terrain.

"Can you two leave us for a bit?" Virizion looked at Terrakion and Keldeo. "I think I need to talk to Cobalion alone for a bit."

With only a short glance to the blue Sword of Justice both continued on, leaving them halfway up the mountainside.

"What is your problem?" She demanded once they were out of range.

"Why should I have a problem?" He refused to look at her.

"Well, for one the fact that you cannot even look me in the eyes." Virizion walked into his line of sight. "Or that you have barely spoken with me since I woke."

"There was nothing to speak about." He answered coolly.

"Nothing to speak about?" She echoed incredulously. "Cobalion, you admitted you love me! How can that possibly be 'nothing'?"

He did not react, instead turning away again.

"Are you afraid I will become like Aburion?" Virizion demanded. "Is that it? Are you afraid that just because you love me, I will soon crave all of your attention and doom us all over again?"

The lack of an answer was enough. Disbelief filled her face as she shook her head in denial.

He only allowed himself to move when the sound of her hooves on stone had faded. He sank through his knees, staring at the ground in front of him. He remained like that for quite a while, simply allowing his despair to flood his being.

"Are you planning on coming any time soon?" Keldeo nudged him, having returned here after Cobalion failed to come to the springs on his own.

"I do not deserve her…" The older male whispered. "Even now I cannot help but compare her to Aburion. She has done nothing to deserve that…"

"I can't be the judge of that, but I damn well know that she does not deserve you denying her like this." Keldeo nudged his mentor once more. "She might say that she won't play favorites and maybe she won't, but she is devastated right now. Because you are not there with her. So one way or another, you are going to get to her right now."

"Or else?" Cobalion looked up at him, starting to feel a faint hint of amusement at the look he was getting.

"I'm going to drag you there." Keldeo's shining silver eyes had grown dead-serious. "Don't you think we should be getting to the Happy End of this mess?"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

He was nervous as he joined the others in the hot water. Virizion was resting at the far end, seemingly dozing in the gentle heat, but he knew her well enough to see that she was still paying attention to every detail around her.

"I'm sorry…" He choose to swim across the pool, ending up next to her. "I was out of line."

"That you were." She turned to look at him, her beautiful eyes boring into his. "But perhaps it was to be expected."

She moved closer, bringing her face within touching-distance of his. "Don't do this to me again, Cobalion."

"I won't." He promised softly, closing the distance between them. "I swear I won't." He rested his forehead against hers, sighing.

At the other side of the pool, Terrakion and Keldeo shared an amused glance before joining them.


	21. Epilogue

**Category:**** Pokémon**

**Rating:**** M**

**Couples:**** Virizion/Cobalion/Terrakion/Keldeo**

**Warnings:**** Major AU, Blood, Character Death, Gore, Lime**

**Chapter:**** Epilogue**

**Copyright:**** © characters and places by Nintendo & Game Freak; © Plot and OC's by me**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

He gently nibbled on the scruff of her neck, grinning lightly as she shuddered underneath him.

"Cheater." Virizion muttered, trying to pull herself free of Cobalion's tight grip. "You know… I…"

He had better things to do than to listen to her accuse him of cheating – which he had to admit, he was totally doing – and bit down hard, reveling in her gasp.

She threw a glare at him, frowning at the look she got in answer.

"As if you mind." He reached out with his neck, licking her cheek. "Do you?"

"I think you know the answer to that." She twisted her body around so that she was resting on her back now, licking his cheek.

"Even though she said we wouldn't 'get her all at once' back then, didn't she?" Terrakion grinned smugly at the grass-green female.

"Watch it, or you won't." Virizion glared at him, but yelped when someone bit her hip hard. "Keldeo!"

The young Legendary sniggered, but obediently scooted away a bit.

"You're the only one who's nice to me." She pouted cutely, wrapping her forelegs around Cobalion's neck and cuddling into his beard.

He snorted lightly. "I simply know how to treat women."

Terrakion snorted as well in answer. "Well, the one time you had a girl it did not work out that well, now did it?"

Aburion had ceased being a painful subject quite a while ago, now merely being a bad memory to the older three members of the quartet and an unimportant story for the fourth and youngest member.

"Really now?" Cobalion glared at him. "Says the guy who needed to ask what to do…"

"Alright you two, stop the arguing or Keldeo gets lucky." Virizion interrupted them. Keldeo beamed, hoping the other two would not listen.

"No dice, pipsqueak." Cobalion told him, turning his attention back to the female underneath him.

"Awww…"


End file.
